


Send us to perfect places

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Yaku, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yaku has freckles, i would fall for Kuroo too honestly, kuroyaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: Kuroo smirked, “you sure? I bet you taste like salt more than I do.”--a kuroyaku fanfic based on a true story.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 38





	Send us to perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kuroyaku nation, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and if you didn’t woohoo it’s finally over, you made it!!

“I think we’re almost there.”  
Kuroo was pretty sure they were not ‘almost there’, but that was the third time Yaku had said that so maybe they were getting nearer, he gave him that. By the way they probably had been walking for less than ten minutes but the sun was beating down on their shoulders and it made it feel like they’d been dragging their feet on the pavement for a lifetime and a half.  
“Yaku I think the asphalt is melting my flip flops.” he had to put a lot of effort in bringing those words out.  
Yaku didn’t look half as worn out by the heat as he was. Even though he was getting more and more annoyed, first at the bugs, then at the pebbles that got on his way, then at his tank top because it was becoming one with his skin, but since it was him who insisted they visited this mythical beach he morally had to keep up his spirit, or at least convince Kuroo that the destination was worth the suffering.  
“I promise we’re almost there” he said after a scoff, “look behind those tree branches, that’s the cliff my mom told me about”, and he most likely pointed to said cliff, but Kuroo only had the energy to briefly look up without bothering to focus on what he was looking at and then lower his head again.He had half an idea of asking what Yaku’s mom had anything to do with them, but his tongue didn’t move, so he stayed silent.  
When Yaku shouted, or rather hardly breathed out, “here it is! Let’s get down this way” Kuroo blindly ran towards him and as soon as he saw the narrow path between the bushes he threw himself down the hill, almost doing a somersault and breaking his neck on a protruding rock. Yaku watched him with widened eyes, ready to call an ambulance at any moment, as Kuroo removed his flip flops with a quick jump and he kept on running towards the sea until the water restrained his movements. Yaku went down the path too, though being a bit more careful, and he went to wet his feet on the shore right where the weaves broke gently. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the scent of salt and fresh air hitting his face; he opened them to a seemingly dead body floating in the clear water.  
“Kuroo” he scoffed, “you’re gonna get your shoulders all sunburnt if you don’t put on some sunscreen.” He probably didn’t hear him since the water covered his ears too, so Yaku just went and found a nice spot in the shade; they had chosen the worst hour of the day to go to the beach, but the rocks that limited the small bay offered repair from the sun and its aggressive beams. Maybe Kuroo could handle it better than him, but for Yaku it usually was a matter of minutes before his milky skin became red as a lobster and began to sting like an entire swarm of wasps had targeted him; so he covered himself with sun cream before laying his beach towel down, careful not to let any grain of sand on it. He had just taken out his sunglasses when he felt the menacing presence of something tall and wet towering over him from behind. ‘Presence’ or just the water dripping on his right shoulder. Yaku turned around expecting a teasing grin, but he found himself in front of the placid smile of someone with an evil plan. That scared him even more. “What do you want?” he asked suspiciously. But he did know what Kuroo wanted. In fact, soon Yaku was lifted off the ground by two strong arms and he couldn’t do anything but to shout “no no no no” a dozen times and to hold onto Kuroo’s neck. Five long strides and they were both under water, Kuroo gripping the other tightly so he couldn’t escape. They reemerged and Kuroo laughed out loud, like he was trying to push all the air out of his lungs, and he laughed even louder when Yaku started to wiggle energetically, also slapping his shoulders in the process as Kuroo held him by the waist.  
Kuroo leaned in to kiss him multiple times, but no matter how hard he tried, Yaku kept on avoiding his lips, pointing his knees to Kuroo’s torso and pulling himself away.  
“C’mon babe just a little smooch.”  
Yaku froze for a millisecond.  
“Don’t you ever call me bab--” Kuroo hushed him with his lips. It was just a small peck on the tip of the nose, but when he pulled away, Yaku’s cheeks were red and he was positive it wasn’t because of the sun. “Idiot,” he muttered. But at least the idiot let him go now, so he swimmed away and hid under the surface leaving only his eyes out. Kuroo looked way too good to be true with those drops of water shimmering over his tanned skin and his pitch black hair just casually pulled back, Yaku had to cool down.  
Kuroo smack his lips, “You taste like salt”. He could have swore he saw the water around Yaku steaming, and in a moment the smaller boy jumped on him smashing their lips together. He quickly broke the kiss, though he didn’t move his arms from around his neck nor his legs from around his torso.  
“You taste like salt too” Yaku looked him in the eyes, and Kuroo saw a flash of uncertainty in them. Yaku used to act all strong and tough all the time and Kuroo thought no matter how long they’d be together, he may never get used to showing affection without feeling a hint of shame. But he was fine with it, Yaku always gave him what he needed and he couldn’t (and wouldn’t) ever ask for more.  
Kuroo smirked, “you sure? I bet you taste like salt more than I do.”  
Yaku didn’t have time to point out how dumb the assumption was because Kuroo was already tipping his chin with his finger and kissing him softly. He felt Yaku melt against him, tilting his head to the side and raising his shoulders as if he was giving all himself to that kiss. Not focusing on anything that wasn't the way their tongues met each other, the soft sounds their lips were making and the quick inhales from the nose every now and then. They could have been on the moon or in the middle of the street for what mattered. It was only them and the slow waves lulling them. Kuroo brought a hand over Yaku’s shoulders, so he took the hint and got closer.  
But apparently Kuroo had something different in mind, because he gripped Yaku by the shoulders, not even giving him time to snap open his eyes, and pushed him backward under the water. It was so unexpected Yaku couldn’t do anything but frantically waving his arms trying to come up to the surface, while Kuroo began to run away. Yaku came up gasping and coughing, his eyes immediately found Kuroo, who was still struggling to make his way through the water, the fact that he was laughing didn’t help. This little bitch.  
And he threw himself at him pushing his head underwater once again. Kuroo came back up gasping for air and laced his arms around Yaku’s waist, letting his body float. “You killed me Yaku, you killed me and now my soul will haunt you for the rest of your days” he whined through the coughs.  
Yaku tried to get away from him, walking in circles and pushing at him, but the lean arms’ grip only tightened. “Get off of me!” He screamed, and he couldn’t help but to laugh, “why do you have to be so annoying?”  
Finally, Kuroo lifted himself up and put his feet back on the ground, his arms never leaving Yaku’s waist.  
“Because you like me annoying.” Kuroo noted with a sickly sweet voice, and he brought him closer, their chests only an inch apart.  
Yaku wrinkled his nose in a teasing grin and laid his hands on Kuroo’s flat stomach, “said who?”  
Kuroo snickered, “me.”  
“Mh, not the most reliable of sources.”  
“Said who?” He retorted.  
Yaku opened his mouth in disbelief. “You smartass”, and he stood on his tiptoes to reach his lips.  
For how hot it was when they arrived, all that time spent in the water was making him shiver. “I think we should get out,” said Yaku after reluctantly parting from Kuroo, “your lips are getting purple too.”  
Kuroo pouted and groaned in annoyance like a child, “but it’s so nice, I don’t want to get out”. He started swaying his body left and right, trying to move Yaku with him, “see? I will warm you up.”  
Yaku huffed a laugh, “this isn’t making me feel any warmer, in fact you’re only making me nauseous.”  
Kuroo stopped mid motion and he seemed to be in deep thought, then, after a moment, he lifted his chin up in pride and looked down at Yaku. “Then, my dear, I have another option to keep us both warm.”  
Yaku looked at him. “You see, this attempt of being smooth and sensual would have worked much better if you were not wailing like a baby moments ago.”  
Kuroo seemed to ignore his remark, “come on baby it would be the perfect coronation for this lovely afternoon with my love”, he said cheerfully.  
Yaku looked down, the water was not clear enough for him to see his feet, but he stared at it anyway. “I’ve heard it hurts.” he managed to say without stuttering, “or at least I know it does for girls and I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”  
Kuroo hummed in thought. “I mean, we don't necessarily have to go all the way,” he offered.  
Yaku stepped back. He knew Kuroo didn’t mean to pressure him to do anything and that he was just poking fun at him, but still they couldn’t do it in this place, not in this bay. His mom had told him all about it and she had shown him the way, it was important.  
“And what if--” “No, I’m not going to use our only bottle of water to wash your dick just to suck it”. When he saw Kuroo's stunned face he reddened and he rushed to explain, pulling out his cocky attitude to shield himself, “I-I mean I don’t know if you noticed but there aren’t any showers around so your-... your dick would like taste of salt and that’d be beyond disgusting.”  
Kuroo relaxed his face just to scoff lightly, “did you also consider that when choosing this place?”  
He didn’t think he said anything wrong, but Yaku seemed to get upset very quickly and he disentangled himself from Kuroo and swimmed back to the shore without waiting for him.  
Yaku was getting more angry at himself for being that embarrassed than at Kuroo for what he said, and the latter knew this, so he followed him out of the water, keeping a safe distance between them: he didn’t want to further fan the fire. Yaku stomped on the sand and grabbed his towel unceremoniously, shaking off the sand and wrapping it around his shoulders. He brought the knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.  
Kuroo warily walked past him and sat on the sand, not daring to say a word. It was always fun to tease Yaku, especially because every time they argued they never knew who was going to win the fight, but they sometimes crossed the line before realizing it. This time it was Kuroo who took it too far. Even if he could only see his back, he knew the face Yaku was probably making: eyebrows pulled down together, pursed lips, scrunched up nose, and a glare that could incinerate rocks.  
Kuroo was never one to wait to admit his own mistakes and make amends, and as far as that piercing gaze scared him, the idea of being the reason why his boyfriend was upset terrorized him way more.  
“Yaku” he tried, concerned.  
He didn’t turn and his shoulders only tensed more.  
“I’m sorry I said something wrong. I truly didn’t mean to.”  
At that, Yaku scoffed and moved his head to rest his left temple on his knees.  
Kuroo waited for a proper answer, but when it didn’t come he tried again, “Yaku I don-”  
“I know you don’t know.”  
Kuroo almost jumped on his seat, although his tone had not been that harsh. “Could you explain it to me then?” he asked gently.  
With his back still turned on him, Yaku took a deep breath, “Years ago this wasn’t just a strip of sand as it is today, it was aroper beach, where families and groups of friends would come.” Yaku shrugged. “Then global warming happened, I guess.”  
Kuroo huffed a small laugh, “yes I’ve heard about that.” He saw his shoulders shake slightly.  
“Anyways that’s not the point. The point is that my grandparents both used to come here with different people, then one day while he was playing with his friends, my grandpa accidentally hit my grandma with the ball, and that's basically how they met for the first time.  
Not very romantic, I know, but years later they came back here together with their daughter and guess what? She got hit by a ball my dad accidentally threw at her.”  
Kuroo raised his eyebrows,“are you serious?”  
He nodded. “Yep, my parents and my grandparents met in the same way.”  
“That is so cool”, Kuroo was still in disbelief.  
Yaku nodded again, more to himself this time, as if he needed more strength to tell the last part of his speech.  
“Of course I don’t believe the same will happen to me, but this place is kind of… important to me, somehow. And I wanted to take you here because you are important to me too, you know.” He was getting nervous now. They had been together for some months but Yaku still struggled to be honest about his feelings; he thought he sounded stupid and every attempt of being tender resulted clumsy, with Yaku feeling like he made a fool of himself once again.

The story he had to tell was over, he wanted to add so much more and yet every word seemed empty of meaning and at the same time so heavy to get past his lips. He thought the least he could do was to turn around and look at Kuroo in the eyes, but he had just begun to turn his head when something hard hit him in the eye. He shouted in pain.  
“Kuroo what the actual fuck? What are y-”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he rambled as he squatted near him. He tried to reach but he was afraid if he touched him Yaku would slap his hands away. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise.”  
Yaku hid his face behind his fingers and tried hard not to cry, but the eye Kuroo hit was already watering. For how worried Kuroo sounded he couldn’t bring himself to calm down.  
“Are you fucking dumb, what the hell were you thinking about?” he grunted.  
“I was just trying to…” Kuroo gently laid his hand on his shoulder, “let me see, Yaku” he said.  
“There’s nothing to see, you idiot” he snapped back at him, but that incinerating gaze didn’t have the same effect with only one eye working.  
“Let me see, maybe some sand got in.”  
He saw Yaku collecting all his patience and taking a deep breath. Then, with his eyebrows narrowed, he moved his hands away.  
Kuroo took his face in his hands, although his fingers were only touching him lightly. Yaku struggled to keep his eye open. After a quick inspection, Kuroo let go, and Yaku covered his eye again. It didn’t hurt that much really.  
“Mind telling me why the fuck did you do that?” The question lacked any bite though.  
Kuroo crossed his legs and reached to fix a straid lock of Yaku’s hair; it was short but it managed to go whichever direction it wanted.  
He smiled tenderly, “I just thought the story you told me was very sweet and… I don’t know, I kind of wanted to keep the tradition going.”  
Yaku opened his eyes wide (as far as possible at least). He had never been good with words, he had never been able to say all those sweet things Kuroo could say without a second thought, and in that moment specifically, his brain wasn’t providing anything smart or appropriate to say.  
Maybe Kuroo read his mind and turned to look at the sea with a peaceful smile. “You were very sweet to share all of this with me.”  
“And you thought throwing a rock at me was the best way to tell me?” Yaku teased.  
A laugh bubbled out of him, “We didn’t bring a ball, I had to improvise.”  
“Sure.” he scoffed ironically.  
“Aw come here”, Kuroo got on his knees and went towards him to hug him. Still wrapped in the towel, Yaku couldn’t move, but he didn’t make any attempt to free himself anyway, simply enjoying the tight embrace.  
“I love you” he said, the voice muffled in the beach towel. “I’m sorry I can’t say things like you do.”  
Kuroo laughed gently. “Oh don’t worry, you have other ways, and I love you as you are, my grumpy baby.” Yaku grumbled in annoyance, but let Kuroo hold him nonetheless.  
After a small peck on the forehead, Kuroo let him go, “I was only worried I upset you. I like you grumpy, not sad.”  
Yaku gave him a fond smile. He wasn’t sure he deserved to be with someone as amazing as Kuroo, but he thought he might as well enjoy the gift the universe gave him.  
“We should head back home”  
Kuroo grinned, “as you wish, king of the beach”  
Yaku rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up their stuff. “If you behave I might suck your dick once we’re home and it doesn’t taste like sea anymore.”  
“Why not before? Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to give head to a mermaid?”  
Yaku scrunched up his face, “it would probably taste like fish. And I wouldn’t try that either.”  
“Oh come on Yaku,” he whined, “you’re telling me you never daydreamed of getting laid with a merman?”  
He looked at him with an expression between the confused and the concerned. “Have you?”  
Kuroo shrugged and gave an indifferent hum.  
Yaku stopped to reconsider.  
“Kuroo, are you telling me you would have sex with a merman?”  
“Ew, hell no, it would taste like fish.”  
Yaku snickered.  
The sun was low and it tinted Yaku’s freckles with its golden light. Kuroo sometimes wondered if someone had planned and studied where to put the tiny dots before he came to this world, they looked so flawless on his pointy nose and soft cheeks for it to be a coincidence.  
He grinned.  
“Do you think they make algae flavoured condoms?”  
“Kuroo no.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my friend who has no idea I turned one of his family stories into a fanfiction <33  
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded)


End file.
